


Suit Up

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Reader is oblivious, BUCKY IS JEALOUS, F/M, the suit makes a special appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Bucky borrows a couple things from Steve.Warnings: dub/noncon sex (a good ole American fucking)This is dark!Bucky Barnes and explicit. 18+ only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so we wanted Bucky in the cap suit so here you go. I don’t need forgiveness, I’m already too far gone.
> 
> Anyway :) Please comment if you can and let me know what you think. <3 Love you all.

It was quiet at the compound. You had a few minutes to yourself, a fresh tea in hand as you sat in the kitchen and scrolled through your phone. Despite the lull, it had been a high pressure day. A press conference featuring your best and worst public faces. Steve was always good for his million dollar smile but Bucky’s brooding made him less than favoured by the media.

_Stick to the talking points._ The reminder had been given to both of them but Bucky knew the words were aimed at him. Smile and answer the questions, don’t say anything more than you need to. Bucky was good at the last part. Not the most talkative.

He had done quite well. His best appearance to date. He managed a closed-lip smile and came off as personable even if he looked a bit troubled when not speaking. Steve saved him. He assured the public of their last mission’s success and the necessity of collateral. No lives were lost, only material damage.

You read over the headlines, tweets, and hashtags. The reaction was mostly positive. Tony would be pleased. He was even more uptight about these things than you; his PR manager. He was especially paranoid about your treatment of Bucky, he said you were too easy on him. Maybe you were but you weren’t going to be a business bitch to your own boyfriend.

Speaking of. You sipped your tea as the voices interrupted your peace. Steve entered with his shield in hand. Bucky was just behind him. They were in mid-conversation as they came upon you on the stool with your English Breakfast.

“Hey,” You greeted as you set down your mug. 

“Hey,” Steve was smiles still; Bucky was less than. He grumbled his hello.

“You guys did great,” You praised, “Really. Hit every single point we went over. And you dealt with the Buzzfeed lady just perfectly.”

“Really?” Bucky came up beside you. He looked tired. “She didn’t seem to like me much.

“She doesn’t like anyone.” You assured him and touched his elbow. He bent to peck your cheek. “She no longer has clearance to attend Nat’s appearances ...due to security issues.”

“Oh, so she’s that one,” Bucky nodded, “It was really okay?”

“Perfect,” You promised him. Steve set his shield on the counter with a clink. “Shield was a bit much.”

“I said so but Tony said to take it.” Steve sighed. “Says it completes the image.”

“Oh yeah, it really complements that leather jacket,” You shook your head, “He may as well have you in the whole suit.”

“Please don’t put it past him,” Steve leaned on the counter as Bucky’s hand settled on your lower back. “I don’t think I could make it through sweating in that damned cowl.”

“Really that bad? Always thought the suit looked quite comfortable.” You joked. 

“Some of it. It’s improved. The stars and stripes they had me in before were the worst. Didn’t breathe at all,” He chuckled. “Just holding the shield gets a bit tiring.”

“Whine, whine, whine,” Bucky commented, “The guy’s been bitching all morning.”

“You wanna hold it next time?” Steve challenged lightly.

“Hey, I carry this thing around twenty-four seven,” Bucky tapped his vibranium shoulder. “Don’t think you’d be up for a fair trade.”

You stared at the silver rim of the bulls eye and took a drink of your tea as they bickered. “It looks pretty light to me.” You said. “Well, I mean not for me, but you make it look light.”

“I mean, it’s subjective,” Steve ran his fingers along the shields edge, “You can give it a try if you like.”

“What, uh no.” You stuttered. “No, I’d never...it’s like...sacred, isn’t it.”

“I toss that thing directly into flames, it’s far from fragile,” Steve scoffed, “Go on.”

He lifted the shield and rounded the island. Bucky stepped back and crossed his arms. He watched with pursed lips. You glanced at him. _Did he disapprove? _Steve offered the shield and you stared at it. 

“I don’t know. I’m not very strong.” You said.

“There’s straps,” He turned it and presented the thick leather handles. “I won’t let go unless you say so, okay?”

“Oh...fine,” You smiled, “How could I turn this up?”

You reached for the leather straps and Bucky loomed in your purview. Steve kept hold of the vibranium as you felt its weight and you bit your lip. You looked up at him nervously. “Just let go a little maybe? I don’t wanna drop it.”

“Sure,” He kept one hand on it and you threatened to tip. You planted your feet and nodded. He released it entirely and you wobbled. You grunted as you held it up with effort and he laughed in amusement.

“See, you got it,” He remarked, “You’re a lot stronger than you look.” He glanced at your phone beside your mug. “You wanna pic? People usually love that.”

“Oh, no,” You giggled. “That’s fine. I’m sure it looks ridiculous without the whole get up.”

“Ridiculous, eh?” Steve challenged.

“I didn’t mean…” Your arms slumped and Steve caught the shield before it could crash out of your grip. “Didn’t mean it like that, I just meant...I don’t know, it’s a whole look.”

Steve swiftly flipped the shield back onto the counter. You looked over as Bucky crossed to the fridge and opened it. He peered inside and pulled out a bottle of bright blue vitamin water. He turned back to you and cracked it open. He looked less than impressed.

“Sorry, arm’s attached,” He shrugged as he sat in your former stool.

“Buck,” You shook your head.

“Just a glorified plate,” He muttered.

“Hey, you could show off the arm, buddy,” Steve smirked. “You’re the one who hides it.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and swigged from his bottle. You reached for your mug and felt the heat rising from him. _Was he jealous? Over a shield?_ You shrugged off his displeasure and sipped from your tea.

“Next time, don’t listen to Tony,” You advised. “The shield is a distraction and not a good one.”

-

You left the pair of super soldiers shortly after and returned to your office. Tony went over the press conference with a fine tooth comb and despite his best efforts, could find few faults. You were relieved and quickly got back to your perusal of social media to monitor the response. 

You left your office an hour late that night but Bucky had made himself sparse. He didn’t answer when you knocked and no texts chimed in your inbox. He was always quiet on press days. He needed to decompress. You’d give him his space and tell him how proud you were the next day.

You messaged him as you closed your door. Just checking in. You undressed casually as you moved around your room and left your clothes strewn along the chair. You turned on the shower and lost yourself in the steam. A long but otherwise successful day.

You pulled on a night shirt and settled into bed with your phone. Still no response. You distracted yourself with kitten pictures and dumb memes along your feed. You yawned and slumped down against the pillows. You texted Bucky again. No response. 

‘Hey, when’s the last time you saw Buck?’ You texted Steve. You just needed some assurance before you settled down.

You hit back and selected the _“top ten moments from Steve Roger’s press conference._” That wouldn’t please Bucky, he was never mentioned.

You didn’t get past the first heading when the click startled you. You looked up as your locked handle rattled and cracked. You shimmied across the bed and stood as the door opened. You set aside your phone and gaped at the vision before you. _Were you dreaming?_ Surely you were.

“Why’s your door locked?” Bucky asked and you blinked. 

For a moment, you thought Steve had broken into your room. The blue suit strained against his thicker arms and the shield was held lithely on his left forearm. His hair was hidden beneath the cowl and his jaw looked even squarer. He was wearing the Captain suit and it didn’t quite fit him. In fact, it was much too tight.

“What are you doing?” You laughed. Stunned.

“Don’t you like it?” He closed the door but it wouldn’t catch. The latch was entirely busted. “Isn’t this what you like?” He struck Steve’s typical stance, hands on belt as he posed. 

“What do you mean, Buck?” You trilled, thoroughly amused.

“I saw the look on your face,” He said darkly, “Heard the little glimmer in your voice.”

“Buck…” You shook your head. “We we’re having fun. That’s all.”

“_You two_ were having fun,” He asserted. Your smile fell as he lowered the shield and stepped forward. 

“You’re jealous? Of me and Steve?” You scoffed. “That’s--Bucky.”

“You were practically drooling,” He snarled. “Isn’t this what you want? Good ole Cap to fuck you right?”

“Bucky,” You warned. “You’re being mean.”

“Mean? I’m making your dreams come true, babe,” He shoved the shield into the chair and turned back to you.

“I think you should go,” You tried to push past him and move the shield. “Put all this back before Steve notices.”

“I think you should listen to your captain,” He grabbed your arm and shoved you back towards the bed. “Look at you,” He inched the bottom of your night shirt up and peeked at your bare vee. “You we’re just waiting for this.”

“Bucky,” You pushed on his chest and he led you backward until your legs met the end of the bed.

“Captain,” He corrected you and nudged you back so that you fell onto the mattress. You bounced on your ass and tried to stand. He pointed a gloved finger hand at your face and tutted. “Don’t move.”

You sat and stared up at him. He reached up and removed the cowl and his hair spilled forth. “He’s fucking right about the helmet,” He threw it against the shield. He grasped the belt again and glared down at you. “Take that off.”

You winced in confusion. “Bucky, it’s enough.”

“Take it off,” He growled, each word punctuated. “Now.”

You huffed and tugged the tail of the night shirt from beneath your ass and pulled it over your head. He took it from you and tossed it away. You crossed your legs and arms in an effort to hide yourself.

“Why you being shy now, babe?” He felt along the belt. “He’s got lots of little toys for us to play with.”

Your nostrils flared and you stayed silent. You didn’t know what to say or do. It was like he was in a trance. On some mission and he wouldn’t stop until he was done. He held up a pair of cuffs; hi-tech and unbreakable. The kind they used for the most dangerous criminals. 

You shook your head. “Uh-uh.”

“What? Are you telling your captain no?” He sneered. He spun the cuffs around his finger. “Do you know the protocol for disobedience?” You gulped as he neared. He grabbed your hand and clasped a cuff around your wrist. “I mean, now I _have_ to use these, don’t I?”

He pulled you around and dragged you across the bed on your knees. You tried to resist him but he was too strong. He looped the cuffs through the head board and caught your other wrist. He locked the other cuff and left you bent over, your hands bound to the frame.

“Bucky,” You said frantically. “Bucky, I don’t like this. You know I hate being trapped.”

“Shhh,” He hushed you as he paced around the bed. “Get that ass up, babe.”

You growled and pulled harder on the cuffs. The bed sank behind you and he grasped your hips. He forced your ass up and you wiggled against him. “I fucking mean it, Bucky.”

“Captain!” He barked and spanked your ass. Hard. You yelped. “Better start listening or I’ll see what else he has hidden in this belt.”

You sucked in your bottom lip and groaned. He kneaded your ass as you tried to lower it and pinched. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” He warned. “Keep it up.”

Your shoulders strained and you fell down on your elbows as you kept your ass in the air. He pushed your legs apart with his and pressed his crotch to you. He rubbed against you until you felt his erection through the suit. 

He brought his hand up between you and shoved his gloved fingers along your folds. You tremble and he played with you. Despite your confusion, your fear, your anger, you were wet. You hadn’t fucked since before his last mission. He had been too anxious about the conference. 

He slicked the fingertips of the leather gloves and pushed them inside. You whined at the sudden intrusion and he buried his fingers as far as they would go. He drew them in and out a few times until your juices had spread. He removed his hand and fumbled between your bodies.

He pressed his cock along your ass and down to your pussy. You leaned forward and he pulled you back. He entered you in a single motion and you gasped. You held onto the bedframe as you struggled not to fall onto your face. He reared and slammed back into you as hard as he can. He was never this rough with you.

“You think he can fuck you like this?” He hissed between thrusts; each harder than the last. “Hmm? You think Captain America can make you cum?”

You arched your back as he fucked you. The fabric of the suit chafed against your ass as he guided your hips. Your legs trembled as he plunged deeper and deeper. You couldn’t help the twinge you felt at your core. The gathering fervour that nipped at your flesh. 

“Is this what you think of when you fuck me?” He snapped and you looked over your shoulder at him. His eyes were dark and furious. He grabbed your head and forced it down to the mattress. “Hmm? Are you thinking of him breaking your little pussy?”

“No,” You panted as your arms were stretched painfully above you. “No.”

“Oh yeah?” He sped up and you moaned. 

“No, no, not him,” You swore between gasps. Your orgasm hovered just along your spine. “Only you. Bucky…”

“Captain,” He let go of your head and smacked your ass. 

He pushed your pelvis down to the bed so your legs splayed out between him and he continued to pound into you. He pinned your shoulders down with his hands and hammered into you.

“Oh, oh, oh,” You ascended quickly, “Captain. Oh, Captain!”

You cried out in orgasm and spasmed beneath him. You heard a creak as you buried your face in the pillows and Bucky’s rhythm wavered slightly. He moved his hand to the back of your head again and kept your face towards the wall.

“Again,” He ordered, “Louder.”

“Oh, Captain,” You exclaimed as your pussy thrummed around him. “Captain, Captain, Captain…”

He grunted and groaned. He bucked against you and his breath hitched as he came. The ribbons coated your walls as he slowed and chuckled. He smacked your ass as he leaned back and slowly pulled out.

“Sorry about that,” Bucky said nonchalantly as he climbed off the bed, “Didn’t hear you knock.”

“What?” You lifted your head and looked over your shoulder. Steve stood in the door and stared at your naked body across the bed. You closed your legs as his eyes drifted to your dripping pussy. “Bucky!”

“Don’t worry,” Bucky tucked his cock away and neared his friend. “I’ll have the suit cleaned.” He clapped Steve’s shoulder and gripped the door with his other hand. “But if it’s alright with you, I’m not done with it just yet.”

You couldn’t see past Bucky and were glad for it as you listened to Steve sputter and the rush of his footsteps as he retreated down the hall. Bucky closed the door and grabbed the shield to prop up against it so that it didn’t budge. He turned back to you and reached into his pants.

“Shit,” He stopped short as he came to the end of the bed, “Was that rude? Should I have invited him to join?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Steve to join.
> 
> Warnings: dub/noncon sex (a good ole American threesome, blowjobs)
> 
> This is dark!Stucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, this will be the only sequel, okay! You have Yours, Mine, and Ours, which I’ll eventually finish, but for now, enjoy this dose of Stucky.
> 
> Anyway :) Please comment if you can. <3 Love you all.

The next morning, you were exhausted. Bucky hadn’t stopped until you were entirely spent. He stayed after; snoring soundly at your side. Your body ached and your mind reeled. You could be mad at him for what he had done, but you were angrier with yourself for enjoying it. You could lie to him, but you knew the truth.

He had taken the suit off one piece at a time. The gloves were first. Then he fingered you until you were wailing. Then the belt. He fucked you again, this time on your back. Then the boots. He bent you over once more. The shirt and he lifted you up. When at last the pants came off, he had you on top of him. He didn’t need to guide you. Your body worked on instinct.

You woke several times. When at last you gave up on sleep, you tried to slip out from beneath his arm. He stirred and squeezed your ass. He pulled you back to him. He was hard again. His cock poked your stomach as he rolled you to face him.

“Where are you going?” His voice was thick.

“To shower,” You pushed on his chest and he slid his hand down your pelvis. He pet the small vee of hair that framed your pussy.

“I’ll join you,” He grinned sleepily, “I’ve got a long day. Me and Steve gotta meet Tony to go over our next mission and then–”

You pulled away from him and he caught your wrist. He pushed you onto your back and pinned you down with a hand on your shoulder.

“What? What is you problem?” He demanded.

“I can’t act like last night was normal, Buck.” You squeaked. “Steve–”

“Steve knows we fuck. He’s not that innocent. And by the look on his face, I’d say he didn’t mind walking in when he did.”

“Bucky! He’s a client. How am I supposed to look him in the face?” You grabbed his hand but his hold on you didn’t budge. 

“You didn’t have a problem last night. Not by my count.” His hand went to your neck and he dragged his fingers along your throat. It sent a shiver through you. “I don’t think you’ve ever cum so hard…or that much.”

“Because of you, not him,” You insisted as his eyes focused on his hand. His fingers stretched along your neck in a unspoken threat. He had never been so rough before. Never so…insatiable.

“It’s okay if you’re attracted to him.” He said. “Last night was fun, wasn’t it? The suit_ is_ kinda sexy.”

“The suit,” You cringed. “I never want to see it again.”

He chuckled. He leaned in and kissed you. “Sure,” He said dryly. “Let’s shower then,” He released your throat and sat up. He pinched your thigh and turned his legs over the edge of the bed. “You should definitely get cleaned up.”

He stood and you watched him disappear through the bathroom door. You got up slowly and looked around. The suit was strewn across the room. The boots and belt tossed around the chair, the shirt across it, the gloves underneath, and the pants a crumpled heap by the bed. You rubbed your forehead, almost in disbelief. It felt like a dream. Far-fetched; impossible.

You entered the bathroom. Bucky was already in the shower. You stood in the doorway and stared at his blurred figure through the plastic curtain. You pondered waiting until he was done. You needed time to think. To process everything.

“Well,” He pulled back the curtain, “You gonna get cleaned up?”

You forced yourself away from the door and resigned yourself to a little longer. You couldn’t figure out if you were mad at him. You were more confused. As you stepped in behind him, you shuddered. 

The hot water streamed down his broad back. He turned to you and he was still hard. You wanted more despite your doubts. He was your Bucky. The man you had loved for years.

“Come on babe,” He cupped your tit as he noticed your eyes on his cock. “We’ve got time.”

You couldn’t help your guilty smile. You bit your lip as the water splashed over his shoulders and against your chest. “Goddamn you.”

He slipped his arms around you and pulled you close. He bent to kiss you as his right hand explored your body. He kneaded your ass and wiggled his hips as his erection rubbed against you. You slung your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

You lifted your leg and he reached down to hold your knee in place. He turned you and pushed you against the tile. You were on the tip of your toes as he bent his knees and lined his cock up with your entranced. He nibbled your lip as he entered you.

You gasped and he sank to his limit. The water rained down over you and he thrust into you long and hard. You tangled your fingers in his damp hair as he worked against you. You tilted your hips and welcomed him deeper. He grabbed your other leg and lifted you entirely. You bent your legs around him as he crushed you against the wall.

“Do you still love me?” He nuzzled your neck as he spoke.

“Yes, of course,” You rasped. “Yes.”

You moaned as he sped up. The heat of the steam and his body mixed with that blooming in your core. You moved yourself against him and hummed. 

“Tell me,” He said and bit into your flesh.

“I love you,” You breathed, “I love you, I love you.”

You rutted against him and cried out as you came. You shook and he guided your body. He rocked into you harder and harder. The tile was unforgiving against your back and your shoulders began to ache from the crush of his body. 

“Fuck,” He threw his head back and plunged into you entirely. “I–” He moved his hips with each word. “Love–You.”

He brought you to his hilt and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His cum slowly dripped out around his cock as he leaned against you, his arm just above your head. He kissed you tenderly and rubbed his nose along yours.

“You’re so good to me,” He cooed, “So perfect.”

-

A few days later, Bucky and Steve left for another mission. You had yet to run into Steve alone. The few times you had seen him had been in passing and you managed to flit away while he was distracted with another. Even just the thought of him had your heart racing. 

_What did he think of you now? When he saw you, did he recall that night? _You splayed before Bucky on the bed, senseless and sloppy.

You were thankful for the time away from both super soldiers. A chance to think. Bucky had been with you almost every night and had turned voracious. When you first started dating, he had been clingy. He was all over you whenever you were alone but he had been sweet. Now he was insistent; ruthless, even.

Sooner or later, you’d need to face Steve. You worked with him after all. He made more public appearances than any Avenger aside from Tony. That meant you saw him more than the others. It was unusual not to see him every day. Some weeks, you saw him almost as much as Bucky, sometimes more.

Maybe that was why Bucky had taken the suit. Something had sparked his jealousy that day. You had always been friendly with Steve. You met him before you had Bucky. He had introduced you. 

The former winter soldier had been uncertain of the peppy PR manager. He had never been skilled at expressing his emotions, had he? It had taken a huge argument for him to admit that he liked you. It was cute to see him so flustered. And when you said you liked him back, it was as if you had smacked him across the face. Now you were the one in shock.

It was over a week before they returned. Bucky texted intermittently; all was well but slower than expected. He couldn’t wait to be back but you were anxious for his return. For Steve’s, too.

You were in your office when you got the text. Bucky wanted you to meet him on the jetpad; they were about to land. You were stuck on the phone with an editor who wanted an interview with Stark. The negotiations were not going well. The magazine had not been kind in their last meet with the billionaire. You texted back, ‘as soon as I can’.

Finally done with the stubborn editor, you promised her a call back the next day after you spoke with Tony. You hung up and tossed your phone on the desk. They were probably already landed. Bucky wouldn’t be happy. You stretched and stood. You headed out, your heels echoed down the hallways as you sped to meet Bucky before he came to find you.

You turned the corner and crashed into a wall._ Well, not exactly._ Steve’s thick hands grabbed your arms and steadied you before you could topple over. You looked up at him in surprise and he released you sharply as if he had been zapped. He forced his hands back to his sides and cleared his throat.

“S-Steve,” You smiled. Your lips trembled nervously. “You’re back.”

“Hey,” He wouldn’t look at you, instead he kept his eyes just behind you. “Yeah, it was a, uh, long mission.”

You paused and stared at his chest, his thick arms, his square jaw. “I was just…going to find Bucky. He, um, messaged, but…” Your voice died and you swayed back and forth anxiously. “Yeah, I uh, should…go find him.”

“Sure, yeah,” He agreed and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll just get out of your way.”

You tried to sidestep him but he went the same way in his effort to let you through. You changed course and he did the same, the two of you failing to get past the other as you went back and forth in an awkward dance.

“Just–” “I’ll go this way–” You and Steve struggled to get out a full sentence as you avoided touching each other.

“Hey,” Bucky’s voice ended your terrible tango and you both turned to look at him as he strode towards you. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Sorry, just running a bit behind,” You explained and finally got past Steve. You unwittingly brushed against his hand as you did. “I was coming though.”

“No worries,” He wrapped you up in his arms and kissed you. “I’m just happy to be back.”

“I’ll see you two later,” Steve said quietly. “Tony’s waiting.”

“Sure,” Bucky called over your head. You looked up as he watched his friend go, a peculiar smirk on his face. “So, what was that about?”

“Nothing, we just…ran into each other,” You replied. “I was just on a call and a bit distracted so…”

“Mmhmm,” He didn’t sound convinced as he turned you back the way you’d come, his arm slung over your shoulders. “You have time for a break or do you gotta get back?”

“Actually,” You sighed, “My day is full up. Especially after your mission, I’ve gotta explain that bridge you two decided to collapse.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” He chuckled. “Well, what about after work? We can catch up then.”

“Sure,” You shrugged. “If you’re not too tired.”

“I’m fucking wired,” He squeezed your shoulders. “What a long mission. I just couldn’t get you off my mind, babe.”

“Well, you’re back now,” You stopped and turned to him, “I’ll try to finish up by seven, okay?”

“Seven, or I come find you,” He smiled and bent to peck your lips. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” You returned, “You better catch up to Steve though, Tony’s not in a patient mood.”

-

Bucky didn’t lie. He did come to find you. You were happy to have him to force you away from your work. You went to your room and he had you on the bed in seconds. It was like a breath of fresh air. He was sweet again, gentle even. You forgot all the worries of your day beneath his touch.

You showered after. He still smelled faintly of his sandalwood soap but you felt grimy in your own sweat. He reclined on the bed with eyes closed as you disappeared into the bathroom. 

You left the door open a crack and turned on the faucet. The heat of the stream made you eager for sleep.The hot water, Bucky’s tender touch, and the tranquility of the evening calmed you. It almost felt as it had before. 

That was, until you thought of Steve and your tense stand off in the hallway. You had to meet with him tomorrow; there was no way around it. He had an appearance at the end of the week and you hadn’t even gone over the talking points. You’d just have to swallow your shame and get it done with.

You lost yourself in your thoughts and by the time you stepped out of the shower, the water had started to run cold. You rubbed your hair dry and wrapped the towel around you. Hopefully Bucky already dozed off and you could just sneak in beside him. You opened the door and stopped short.

_What the fuck?_

The bed was empty but Bucky wasn’t gone. He stood by the door and watched you enter. He smiled as the shock marred your face and looked to the new presence in the room. 

Steve stood by the bed in full regalia. The suit fit him much better than Bucky. His blue eyes sparkled under his helmet and he grinned.

You looked back to Bucky. He had pulled on a pair of jeans to welcome his friend and blocked the door with his broad figure. He crossed his arms and nodded to Steve. 

“Surprise, babe.” He smirked. 

Steve shifted his weight on his feet. You could hear the strain in his leather boots. You grasped the front of your towel tightly and gaped between the super soldiers.

“Surprise?” You repeated.

“That little show in the hallway was cute, but we both know what you really want,” Bucky said. “So, it’s yours.”

“I don’t–” You turned to Steve and despite his earlier reticence, his eyes shone with anticipation.

“We talked on our mission. Lots of time for that, you know?” Bucky explained. “I never had a problem sharing.”

“Bucky,” Your voice was thin, unsure.

Bucky neared and rested his hands on yours. He slowly pushed them down and wrestled the towel from your grasp. He left you entirely baer as he stepped back. He tossed the towel away and crossed his arms once more. “Go on.”

You tried to cover your body as you felt Steve’s gaze on you. He let out a dusky breath and you shivered. 

“Don’t be a shy girl, we both know you’re not the type,” Bucky remarked. “So go on and suck the Captain’s dick.”

You glanced over at Steve, his gloved hand brushed over his crotch. His erection pushed against his pants as he bit his lip. Unthinking, you poked your tongue out between your lips. Steve unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down his hips. His cock sprung out and he gripped it in one hand.

“You’re the Captain,” Bucky growled impatiently. “Tell her what to do.”

Steve inhaled and pushed his shoulders back. He gave a small nod and turned to sit on the end of the bed. He stroked his cock as he watched you. “Come here,” He pointed between his legs, “On your knees.”

You were in shock and yet you felt the arousal in your core. Bucky tutted and neared you once more. He grabbed your elbow and pressed himself against you. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “We both know you want to fuck him, so do it.” 

He let go and smacked your ass. You stumbled forward and your feet carried you without thought. You came up before Steve and he pulled his hand away from his cock. He leaned back with his hands behind him on the mattress and your mouth formed and _o_ as you looked down at his length. 

“I’m sure you can handle it,” He gloated. “Bucky’s told me all about that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You got carefully to your knees and gulped as you stared at his cock. You wrapped your fingers around it gently and he groaned. The heat of his body surrounded you and made you sweat. You glided your hand up and down his length and he shuddered. He grabbed your wrist and squeezed. 

“I said use your mouth, doll,” His voice was harsh. “Captain’s orders.”

You could sense Bucky watching you. The door shifted as he leaned against it and you peeked behind you. Steve let go of your wrist and grabbed your chin. He turned your head back to him.

“Don’t worry about him.” He growled and his hand slid around the back of your head. “Now, open up.”

He pushed your head down and his cock pressed against your lips. You spread them over his thick head and tasted the salty precum that had gathered along it. He sank to the back of your throat. You gulped and took him deeper until you couldn’t breathe.

You pulled back and he kept his hand on your head. He urged you back down and led your motion as your mouth slid along his cock. He bunched your damp hair in his hand as he leaned back. He groaned and your spit spread around your lips sloppily. 

“Fuck,” He breathed out as he pushed you down faster and harder. 

You bobbed your head eagerly and grasped at the waist of his pants. You felt cold metal fingers along your spine and Bucky gripped your shoulder as he bent to whisper to you. 

“Make him cum,” He pressed his hand to Steve’s and forced you deeper. “Swallow it all.”

Bucky backed away and Steve kept your motion steady. He groaned louder and louder until he swore. His hot cum spilled down your throat and you struggled to take it all without choking. You swallowed around his cock and he tugged your hair. 

Slowly, you pulled away from him, your spit and his cum strung between your lips and his cock. He let go of you and panted as leaned back on his hands. You wiped your mouth and the shadow behind you moved. The chair gave a soft creak. Bucky waited patiently as Steve tore off his helmet.

“Stand up, doll,” Steve sat up, “Turn around.”

You stood shakily and Steve’s hand traced the curve of your hips and thighs. You turned your back to him and he slapped your ass. He shoved his hand between your legs and felt around. He spread your juices with his fingers and hummed in approval. 

He pushed his fingers inside and you flinched in surprise. He pulled them out and dragged them down your thigh. He left a trail around to your ass and grabbed your hips. He led you back and lowered you onto his lap. 

He lined himself up and slipped past your ass. You spread your legs as he entered you inch by inch. He stopped halfway and pushed your ass apart. He looked down at his cock and slapped you again. 

“You want more, doll?”

“Yes,” You rasped and placed your hands on his thighs. 

“Yes…” He lifted you slightly off his cock.

“Yes, Captain,” You begged. “Yes.”

“Good girl,” He pulled you down entirely and you cried out. 

He reached down and pulled your knees over his. He spread your legs as far they could go and stretched his fingers around your waist. He moved you up and down his cock. He snaked one hand up to your chest and played with your tits. He kneaded the flesh and tweaked your nipples as he led your motion.

“Look at him,” He hissed, “Look at him when you fuck me.”

You inhaled sharply and licked your dry lips. “Yes, Captain.” You peeked over shyly at Bucky. He smirked as he watched your body bounce against Steve’s. He gripped the arms of the chair as his bulge pressed against his jeans.

Steve slammed you down harder and harder. You arched your back as he stretched you to your limits and your walls ached around his cock. Your eyes closed as you moaned wildly and reached down to rub your throbbing clit. 

The chair shifted again and you sensed a shadow in front of you. Bucky tore your hand away from your bud and replaced it with his. He rubbed you with his metal fingers as he got to his knees. His eyes clung to your pussy as Steve thrust in and out of it. The front of his pants were slick from fucking you.

“Are you going to cum?” Bucky snarled. “Hmm, are you gonna cum all over the captain’s cock?”

You whined and he swirled his fingers. Your breath hitched and Steve pulled your arms behind you. Bucky leaned forward to take your nipple in his mouth and nibbled it before looking up at you again.

“Tell the captain you’re going to cum,” Bucky said. “Let him hear it.”

“I’m gonna cum, Captain,” You exclaimed as the buzz began to intensify. You bucked atop Steve and your voice cracked at the sudden peak. “Ah, I’m–cumming, Captain.”

Bucky kept his fingers moving through your orgasm and Steve guided your body. He didn’t slow as his own moans began to rise. 

“Oh, you bad girl,” Bucky teased your overworked clit, “You’re going to make him cum.”

“Shit,” Steve hissed and pulled you down as deep as he could. 

He rocked his hips as you felt his cock twitch inside of you. His cum coated your walls and Bucky pressed on your bud until your hips tilted. He pushed his fingers along your folds and slipped one in beside Steve’s dick. He pulled it out slowly and held up his slick index for you to see. He smeared it down your chest and smirked.

He stood and Steve lifted you off his cock. His cum leaked down your thighs and Bucky spun you around. He pushed on your shoulders until you bent over. Steve caressed your cheek and guided you back to his cock, now glistening with your cum and his. 

You opened your mouth to take him as Bucky unzipped behind you. He entered you in a single thrust and bottomed out. You heard Steve’s cum squelch around him as he began to thrust. You tasted yourself on Steve’s cock and he held your head with both hands.

You held onto Steve’s thighs as you worked your mouth around him and Bucky pounded into you from behind. His metal fingers hooked around your shoulder and his other squeezed your hip. His grunts filled your ears as both soldiers worked your body for you.

“You like sucking his dick?” Bucky sneered. “Hmm? Does it taste good?” He slapped your ass and sped up. “You gonna swallow again?”

Steve grunted and fell onto his back with his hands still around your head. He forced your head down as he came and you felt it in your throat. You swallowed it through your heavy breaths and he let go of you. 

You removed your mouth from him and clung to his thighs as Bucky kept fucking you. He bent over you and hooked his arms around your and pulled you back. You were on tiptoes as he hammered into you. Your pussy thrummed and your legs shook as you came around his cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” He cursed and crashed into you. “Fuck.”

He thrusts were painful as he came and bottomed out entirely. You were once more filled as his cum mixed with Steve’s. His heat added to your own. You were weak, delirious, and still hungry for more. 

Bucky was breathless as he pulled out and led you toward the bed. “How do you want her next?”


End file.
